


Believing

by akahaashit



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Gdi i'm supposed to be reviewing, Jason grace is such a dork i love him, M/M, Nico reads fairy tales, Small one just to release stress, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6692767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akahaashit/pseuds/akahaashit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico refused to believe in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Believing

Nico believes that love is just one sick joke; that fairy tales don’t end with a happy ending; that kids aren’t always born out of love; that marriage is not just a bond of trust but an excuse to keep on cheating; that relationships doesn’t end because they are not meant to be but because they are tired.

Nico believes that love is bullshit and so is the concept of soulmates.

He grew up reading fairy tales of how the little mermaid vanished and become a sea foam; how Cinderella was able to do such monstrosity to her foster mother and step sisters even though her mother told her to be strong and forgiving; and how the Evil Queen was willing to eat Snow White’s heart. It was love that made them act like so and since then he refused to believe in true love. Little mermaid gave so much love to the prince that she left none for herself. Cinderella was so in love that she was blinded with revenge. Evil Queen loves herself too much that she’s able to accept brutal ways to make herself prettier. 

Still Nico believed in family. He believes that they won’t leave him. He believed that the smile won’t be wiped from his father’s face. He believed that his mother’s cheery presence will always be there and that he’ll grow up together with Bianca

But even so family still failed him. What was left of his mother’s presence was desolation. His father’s face turned upside down. And Bianca was forever stuck to being 14. Since then Nico never believed in love.

When he was told of soulmates he gave out a snort. It was obviously a tale for kids so they will not grow up unlike Nico who’s bitter and sour-looking. He was told that the original human has four legs and four arms but since they were too powerful, Zeus separated them. Since then, humans were stuck on earth finding their other half. Nico finds the story too unrealistic since Zeus wouldn’t just stop with separating them but brutally killing them since anyone who’s in the god’s way is eliminated. He didn’t believe that story even just for a bit.

When Nico met Jason Grace, the idea of being his soulmate was just too peculiar. First, Jason was too bulky and all muscles while Nico was skin and bones. If they really are soulmates, they’d look ridiculous fused together. Second, they are total opposites. Jason was a sunshine (even though his father is definitely not Apollo) and Nico was gloomy and always hiding in his dark cabin. Third, Jason was probably straight but even if he’s gay Nico believes he won’t bat for him. And lastly, Nico doesn’t believe in love , so Jason is definitely not his soulmate.

But when Nico gave him a peck in the cheek, it felt right even when he had to stand on his tiptoes and drag Jason’s head down. When Jason gave him a bone-crushing hug, it was as if he was slotting puzzle pieces together. And when they held hands, he swore the spark wasn’t Jason’s lightning power. 

Nico finds the idea of Jason Grace as his soulmate absurd. Still Nico didn’t dismiss the thought. After all, Jason Grace might be the one to make him believe in love.


End file.
